Spirit of Freedom Part 2
(in the shipyard of Victory City) Ishmael: How about that ship? Victor: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.....no. Ishmael: You've said no to every single ship. Victor: It's because none of them are good enough. Ishmael: They're all perfectly fine.... Victor: Yeah, but I want to impress the old man with a perfect ship so he realizes he depends on me. Ishmael: Okay......sounds like an estranged father and son relationship........ Victor: No way! That old man is old enough to be my grandpa! Ishmael: ........Where you're the father. Victor: WHAT? What the hell? Ishmael: Never mind. Let's just keep looking at ships. (inside a nearby store) Terra: So do you sell Log Poses here? Store Owner: Of course we do. That would be 250 beli. Terra: Hmm, Victor didn't give me very much of the money. I can't believe Storm plans on using his own ransom to buy a ship. Store Owner: What's that? Terra: Oh, nothing. Here's the money. Store Owner: And here's the Log Pose. (Terra fastens it to her wrist) So you're planning on heading out to the Grand Line? Terra: Yeah. Store Owner: I'd be careful if I were you. There are several other pirate captains here who are sailing for the Grand Line. They'll do anything to narrow the competition. Terra: Oh really? We'll steer clear of them then. Store Owner: That would be wise. There was a big battle yesterday. I'm pretty sure only three captains and their crews survived. Terra: Who were they? Store Owner: Let's see, there's Captain Farlon of the Subzero Pirates. He and his crew are used to freezing temperatures and are extremely strong. Then there's Captain Vick of the Tentacle Pirates. He uses poisonous jellyfish tentacles in battle to weaken his opponents, but both of those captains are weaklings compared to Captain Clavio of the Sonic Pirates. His swordsmanship outrivals any other pirate I've seen and his first mate Yarrow is an excellent sharpshooter. Terra: Wow, sounds like trouble. I'll be sure to tell my captain about it. Store Owner: That's probably a good idea. (Pirate 1 runs in, out of breath) What's going on? Pirate 1: There's about to be a fight. Some old geezer challenged Captain Clavio. Terra: Oh dear...... (meanwhile, in the bar) Clavio: No old man makes fun of me! (he lashes out at Storm, who dodges to the side) Storm: And no whippersnapper badmouths me. I just asked a simple question: Are you searching for One Piece? Clavio: Yes of course I am you moron! But you can't just walk in here and call us all wimps! Storm: Why not? Yarrow: I wouldn't have said that if I were you. Clavio: Who do you think you are? Storm: I'm Captain Winston Storm of the Stormrider Pirates. Clavio: Never heard of them. Storm: You're about to. (he punches Clavio in the face and then runs out) Yarrow: Hey! What the hell are you doing? Storm: Don't worry about it! Farlon: That old bastard. Vick: Good riddance. Storm (to himself): I don't believe it. The world has changed. None of those pirates in there are worthy enough to find One Piece. I wish I had my old crew back again. If anyone deserved One Piece it was them. They followed my orders blindly and fought with bravery. I wish I had them again. (Terra and Pirate 1 walk up to Storm) Terra: What are you mumbling about? Storm: Nothing! Oh it's you Terra. Who's your friend? (Pirate 1 begins walking away) Pirate 1: I need to uh....report back to my captain, yeah that's it! (he goes in the bar) Storm: That was...weird Terra: Who cares? Why did you start a fight with Clavio? Storm: I was pissed off. All these young pirates aren't the same as the pirates from my era. I'm just glad there are people like you. Terra: Thanks Cap'n. (Storm begins to look around) What's wrong? Storm: Something's up. Maybe it's my haki telling me something. (he goes back into the bar) Terra: YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU GO BACK IN THERE Vick: Well look who's back. Clavio: Ready to get your ass kicked? (Storm looks around) Storm: I knew something was up. Farlon: What the hell are you talking about? Storm: One of you is a marine in disguise! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories Category:Roughseas